Le jour du Japon
by Blihioma
Summary: Komui a décrété un nouveau jour de vacances en espérant adoucir un peu le kendoka, car c'est le jour du Japon. Une bonne occasion pour voir Allen sous son plus beau jour en kimono . Un Allen très convoité... Qui gagnera son amour ?


**Le jour du Japon :**

En ce matin d'été, Komui rassembla toutes les personnes présentes dans la cantine. Le Grand Intendant se tenait debout sur l'une des tables de la salle.

Lavi était au premier rang, avec Bookman, pour faire leur travail d'archiviste. Kanda était debout dans un coin de la pièce. Allen n'avait pas envie de sauter le petit déjeuner, il écoutait donc Komui tout en mangeant.

« Mes chers amis, aujourd'hui est un jour de repos. Il s'agit un jour dédié au Japon. »

Komui expliqua rapidement ce qui allait ce passé aujourd'hui. Lenalee apporta les kimonos et yukatas que tous devraient porter toute la journée.

Kanda en avait un yukata bleu violet, dont la ceinture et le rebord du col sont blancs. Ses cheveux étaient maintenus en queue de cheval par une lanière blanche. Malgré la couleur assez similaire, on voit bien la différence entre ses cheveux et son habit.

Lavi en avait un brun foncé, avec comme motif, des fleurs d'un brun-beige ressortant très bien sur le tissus foncé et un ceinture de même couleur entourant sa taille.

Le rouquin attendait le blandin devant la porte de sa chambre :

« Allez Allen, sors ! »

« Non ! Jamais ! »

« Comme si tu avais le choix. Komui a dit que tout le monde devait être là pour la photo. »

« Je ne sortirais pas ! »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Baka Usagi ? » Demanda Kanda qui passait par là.

« Ah ! Yû-chan ! Et bien en fait c'est qu'Allen ne veut pas sortir de sa chambre. »

« Oi, Moyashi ! Sors de là ! » Cria Kanda.

« Jamais ! Et c'est Allen ! » Répondit celui-ci.

« C'est bizarre, tout à l'heure, il avait plutôt l'air content... » Rapporta Lavi.

Kanda sortit Mugen de son fourreau et s'entreprit de découper la porte de la chambre du blandinet. Celle-ci était plongée dans le noir, seuls quelques rayons de soleil traversaient la fenêtre. La première chose qu'aperçut Kanda, ce fut le tableau d'un clown portant un cercueil sur son dos et dont la face gauche de son visage était traversée par une cicatrice rouge.

*On dirait Moyashi...* Pensa le kendoka.

Lavi entre et s'époumona :

« Allen ! »

Une forme sombre sursauta pour ensuite se recroqueviller. Kanda se dirigea vers Allen et lui attrapa le bras pour le relever :

« Dépêche-toi ou on va avoir des problèmes ! »

Allen poussa un cri de surprise et Lavi rougit fortement. Kanda leva un sourcil en voyant le visage de Lavi aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Lavi ni fit pas attention et se dirigea vers Allen.

« Pourquoi tu te cachais ? T'es trop mignon comme ça ! »

« Ne te moques pas de moi ! »

« Je suis super sérieux Allen. Ça te va vraiment bien. »

Kanda se retourna : c'était rare que Lavi complimente ainsi un garçon. Dès qu'il posa son regard sur Allen, ses joues prirent une teinte rosée et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands.

Le jeune anglais portait un yukata rose-brun avec une ceinture noire qui entourait sa fine taille. Le yukata était plus foncé et avec des courbes blanches élégantes au niveau des manches, de la ceinture et du col de l'habit.

La couleur de son vêtement faisait ressortir la pâleur de son teint et la blancheur de ses cheveux. Quant à sa main, elle se fondait dans l'habit, on ne la remarquait plus.

Voyant que Kanda le détaillait de la tête aux pieds, Allen baissa les yeux au sol en rougissant légèrement. Kanda se reprit et le tira de nouveau par le bras, en direction du réfectoire et en pensant :

*Il faut que je me ressaisisse !... Mais c'est vrai qu'il est mignon le Moyashi.*

« Ah ! Vous êtes enfin là ! » S'écria Komui en s'approchant d'eux.

« Ca te va très bien, Allen-kun. » Dit Lenalee de sa place.

« Bon, allez vous assoir. » Leur ordonna Komui.

Allen s'assit entre Lavi et Kanda, et un trouveur prit la photo.

Komui disparut de suite après. Lavi n'avait pas arrêté de coller Allen et cela irritait fortement Kanda, qui ne supportait plus leurs proximités. Allen avait remarqué l'attitude de Kanda et celle de Lavi, car même si le rouquin collait souvent les gens, aujourd'hui il dégageait un autre sentiment que celui de l'ami chaleureux. L'attitude de ses deux amis rendait Allen un peu mal à l'aise. Quand le blandin partit à sa chambre, la tension s'installa entre Kanda et Lavi.

« Qu'est ce que tu as, Yû ? » Ce n'était pas une phrase amicale, mais plutôt une déclaration de guerre.

« Je trouve que tu colles un peu trop Moyashi. »

« Tu serais jaloux Yû ? »

« Tch' » Kanda détourna son regard.

« Apparemment oui. Cela veut dire que tu l'aimes ? » Continua le rouquin avec sa voix froide.

Kanda rougit, toujours avec son regard froid, ce qui donnait une drôle d'expression...

« Mais moi aussi. » Dit Lavi.

Le japonais le regarda, surpris.

« On va devoir se battre alors, parce que je n'ai pas envie de te laisser. »

L'exorciste possesseur de Mugen se retourna, toutes rougeurs ayant disparues.

« C'est d'accord. Ce sera un duel en trois manches. »

« Ok, alors commençons ! »

Ils cherchèrent Reever pour qu'il leur serve d'arbitre. Ce dernier accepta et leur prépara un quizz sur le Japon, à leur demande.

*Lavi, étant un Bookman, devrait savoir beaucoup de choses, mais Kanda étant japonais d'origine... Ce sera difficile de les départager...* Pensa le chef de la section scientifique en soupirant silencieusement.

Finalement, c'est Lavi qui gagna avec un seul point d'avance. La deuxième manche (décidé par Kanda) était un match de kendo bien sûr, l'exorciste aux cheveux noirs gagna haut la main : Lavi s'était retrouvé par terre avec pleins de bobos et Kanda, toujours debout, le regardait de haut avec un sourire assez effrayant.

La troisième était beaucoup plus difficile pour les deux garçons : pour Lavi, Bookman devait lui dire qu'il était "sérieux" ; quant à Kanda, Allen devait dire qu'il était "gentil" et en deux heures pour les deux garçons.

Reever, toujours arbitre, leur avait collé des golems pour être sûr qu'ils ne mentent pas et pour le temps : le premier qui remplit les conditions à gagner.

Kanda ne savait pas quoi faire pour être "gentil". De son côté, Lavi travaillait comme forcené pour paraître "sérieux" aux yeux de Bookman.

Une heure et demie plus tard, les deux exorcistes n'avaient pas avancés. Cependant Lavi avait bientôt fini ses devoirs sous l'œil attentif de Bookman. Kanda avait fait des onigiris car il avait un petit creux et il les mangeait au réfectoire.

Pour tous les deux, la limite du temps était proche, mais leurs récompenses aussi.

Alors que Kanda mangeait tranquillement, Allen vint s'assoir à côté de lui, accompagné de son plateau rempli plus que le seuil de raison. Allen regarda ce que mangeait Kanda :

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Un onigiri... »

Allen regardait avidement la dernière boule de riz sur le plateau du japonais. Kanda hésita un moment, puis il lui tendit l'onigiri. Allen regarda, surpris.

« C'est moi qui l'ai fait, alors pas forcement bon. » Lui dit Kanda.

Allen prit la boule de riz, sourit à Kanda et lui répondit avec un grand sourire :

« Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part, Kanda. »

Kanda rougit, mais se leva pour le cacher à Allen et partit en lâchant :

« Tch' ».

A ce moment, du côté de Lavi :

« Jiji, j'ai fini ! »

« Déjà ? » Bookman s'avance. « Ca m'a l'air d'être bien. Tu as été très sérieux aujourd'hui Lavi, continu comme ça ! »

*Compte là-dessus Panda.* S'exaspéra Lavi.

Les deux concurrents rejoignirent ensuite Reever pour connaître le vainqueur. Comme ils arrivèrent ensemble, ils comprirent que ce serait serré, Reever les attendaient, chronomètre en main.

« Ca c'est joué au dixième de seconde... Mais c'est Kanda qui a rempli les conditions en premier. »

Reever avait annoncé le vainqueur de façon solennelle même si il ne savait rien de la raison de ce duel. Pendant que Lavi rageait, Kanda se rendit au réfectoire pensant y trouver Allen, mais la salle était vide. Le kendoka se dirigea donc vers la chambre du blandinet.

Arrivé devant la porte de la pièce de sa destination, Kanda marqua un temps d'arrêt puis toqua. La voix Allen se fit entendre :

« Oui ? C'est ouvert. »

Kanda préféra entrer plutôt que de dire que c'était lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kanda ? »

Allen portait toujours son yukata et le soleil donnait à ses cheveux des reflets argentés. Kanda le trouvait encore plus beau et il avait l'impression de retomber amoureux du maudit. Comme Kanda ne parlait pas, Allen engagea la conversation :

« Dis-moi Kanda, comment trouves-tu Lavi ? »

Kanda vit rouge : Allen s'intéresserait à Lavi ?

« Je le déteste ! » S'écria Kanda.

« Pourtant tu es presque toujours avec lui et vous êtes proches... »

Dans la tête de Kanda, un déclic s'opéra : *Allen ne s'intéresse pas à Lavi, mais il ne l'aime pas qu'il soit proche de moi. Ça voudrait dire que...*

« Je déteste Lavi parce que je... je t'... »

Le grand kendoka qui n'avait jamais eu de mal à dire ou à faire quoi que ce soit, n'arrivait pas à faire sortir trois misérables mots de sa bouche.

Allen rougit comme une tomate malgré le mutisme de son interlocuteur : Kanda ne l'avait pas dit, mais Allen avait ressentis les sentiments que le kendoka entretenait par rapport à lui. Il l'avait ressenti, Kanda l'aimait. Allen balbutia, toujours aussi rouge :

« Est... est ce que tu... tu m'aimes ? »

Là, l'exorciste aux cheveux noirs vira au cramoisie. Allen le regardait, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Kanda dans un tel état. Soudain le blandin sauta presque dans les bras de Kanda pour l'enlacer :

« Moi aussi Kanda ! Moi aussi je t'aime ! »

Kanda resta un instant ses bras au dessus d'Allen sans le toucher, le temps que l'information arrive à son cerveau, quand ce fut fait, il étreignit Allen avec douceur et possessivité.

Allen releva la tête et Kanda en profita pour capturer ses lèvres avec passion et douceur. Baiser que lui rendit Allen avec envie. Kanda chuchota ensuite à l'oreille d'Allen :

« Je t'aime Allen. »

**BONUS : Comment Komui arrive à contrôler Kanda**

Kanda venait de rentrer d'une mission inutile : il n'y avait pas d'innocence et il avait du rester deux semaines sur place et sans son amant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à donner une bonne leçon à Komui, celui-là sortit d'un tiroir des feuilles et les brandit devant le nez de Kanda :

« Attends Kanda-kun, je te propose de faire un marché. »

Kanda le regarda suspicieusement.

« Lequel ? » Finit-il par dire.

« Tu ne me découpe pas et je te donne cela. »

Il lui montra les feuilles qu'il avait en main : c'était toutes des photos d'Allen le jour du Japon. Elle ne regardait jamais dans la direction de l'appareil, se sui prouvait que Komui les avait prises à son insu.

Komui sortis une enveloppe et lui tendis :

« Si ça peut te convaincre... »

Toutes les photos présentes dans l'enveloppe, étaient d'Allen nu ou en partie dénudé.

Kanda parti avec les photos et Komui depuis, prenait tout le temps des photos d'Allen pour contrôler Kanda (ce qui d'ailleurs marchait très bien) ou le mettait avec Allen en mission.


End file.
